Without Definition
by lovekiki
Summary: While Gordo is debating on whether to reveal his feelings, Lizzie finds 'love' in other places. Suddenly, she is swept off her feet by two people.. Will this cause her to have to choose between a pair of very special guys?
1. Chapter 1 : She's So Oblivious

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, unless otherwise noted, all belong to Disney.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
:: Author's Note ::  
  
Wow.. I'm back for another round? You bet'cha!  
  
I'm trying to develop as a writer through my reading, learning the ways authors can captivate their readers. I am hoping that I can weave this tale into one that is better than my last, 'Strands In Your Eyes,' but we'll have to see how well I can put all these things together..  
  
I will say that it is mostly told in Gordo's point of view and how he sees the world around him. I will try to keep the personas of the characters accurate, but you all must remember that these characters will be portrayed in their sophomore year and they may have changed in my book..  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I am a very deep person. Many may suspect it, but much fewer realize its truth.  
  
To the world of Hillridge High, I'm just David Gordon. The quiet, yet sarcastic one. The intense individualist. The guy like a giant brain, only with legs and not in a jar. But the most famous title I hold is one I am proud of: the best friend of the stunning Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Ever since we were born, we've been best friends. In a nut shell, we laughed, cried, and grew together and have become almost inseparable. Our parents have actually made their own little 'joke' of just getting the McGuire home and the Gordon home connected, since we're next-door neighbors and Lizzie and I are always in one of them.  
  
Sadly, we used to be a trio, but our third body moved to Mexico with her family. Poor Miranda.. We were heartbroken to have her leave, but we all insisted that we'd remain friends, just like we'd always been. Still, emails and letters could only go so far..  
  
Since we've begun our sophomore year, Lizzie has been asked out by about seven billion guys, all of which she's turned down because of her junior boyfriend. Jake Tedesco, the one person I am more bitter to than Kate Saunders and her fluffy-poodle posse. Why, you ask? Three words: Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.  
  
My first and only love. My truest passion. My deepest intrigue.  
  
She is the one thing I want and the one thing I can't have.  
  
- -  
  
I had drifted off again, wandering into my own mind as if it were a burrow where I could hide from everything.. Frankly, it was, but it was a retreat I could only take for a few minutes at a time.  
  
Unhappily, I ran my fingers through my unruly curls and involuntarily, my eyes took flight to rest upon the blonde head across the room. Almost as soon as I did so, waves of loose curls were flung aside when Lizzie turned her head to give me a glossy smile. One that she didn't know killed me every time I saw it..  
  
I couldn't help it. My front had been broken by the unattainable.. I gave her one of my lopsided grins before continuing to 'pay attention' to the history teacher.  
  
I knew that everyone could see it. They all knew of my feelings for Lizzie.. I often received looks of pity while walking through the hallways towards her, only to frown in the end when Jake sweeped her up in his arms. Even he knew how I felt about Lizzie, but he ignored it out of his own self-love.  
  
The only one who couldn't see it was her.. She was so sweet, so innocent, so naive. And yet, I love her and would give everything I have just to hold her in my arms with the ability to call her mine.  
  
The bell screamed our dismissal and I gathered my things into my backpack. I stood and was hardly surprised to find Lizzie standing nearby, looking to me expectantly. I looked down at her, recalling the times when she was taller than me, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her shrinking or my growing.  
  
"Hey, Gordo.. What's shakin'?" Lizzie asked me with a little shove as we walked to our lockers.  
  
I didn't answer and she seemed to realize my silence, because she shoved me again. I shook my head, my curls becoming even more out of order, in an attempt to wake myself up. "I'm just fine, McGuire.."  
  
When we stopped at our lockers, which were side-by-side, she paused a moment and arranged some of my stray curls with the gentle love and care that was so natural to her. I felt a small smile come to my face before we turned the knobs on our lockers to enter our combinations; an activity that was an opportunity for silence.  
  
"Gordo? You want to come over?" I heard Lizzie ask abruptly when I was fishing my chemistry book out of my backpack to place it in my locker.  
  
I side-eyed her suspiciously. "I thought you were spending time with Jake?"  
  
"Oh... He can't make our little homework date and I figured that I needed a little time with my bestest buddy." She seemed a little sad about his absence, but cheered up near the end.  
  
My heart leapt. Finally, a day without me feeling like a tagalong. Just the two of us..  
  
"Sure, McGuire.. I'd love to." 


	2. Chapter 2 : Walked Into Heaven

=Without Definition=  
  
Chapter 2 : Walked Into Heaven  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story, unless otherwise noted, all belong to Disney.  
  
Jake belongs to moi..  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
:: Author's Note ::  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had a project due and I had to work on it at my aunt's house, but when I took a disc to save it on, I took my stories disc! So, basically, I had to take the stories off the disc and leave them on my aunt's computer for my project to fit on it. They've been there ever since..  
  
I'm at her house right now and by mistake, I didn't bring a disc to save them on.. Sooooo.. I'm updating now since I might not get the chance for a while. Enjoy!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I had found myself surrounded by the walls of her room only a few minutes later.. I sat in a beanbag, looking around the place while I waited for her to return with snacks. Of course, it was nothing I hadn't seen before. Some stuffed animals, a lot of nail polish and lip glosses on her vanity, a few pictures of her and Jake..  
  
I was tempted to sneak the little snapshots into my backpack and burn them in my fireplace at home, but Lizzie reentered the room. She was carrying a tray that was loaded with sodas, a rather large bowl of popcorn, and a few other odds and ends. I grinned as I spotted my favorite food: curly fries.  
  
"My mom knew you were coming over, so she took these out of the freezer and popped them into the oven." Lizzie said, meaning the curly fries, as she set the tray down where it could be used wisely.  
  
I had always been big on eating, ever since I was little. The funny thing is that I didn't really seem to gain any weight from my endless plates of food.. I began munching happily on my curly fries and remained in that happy state until Lizzie ruffled my hair wildly. "Hey! What was that about!? You might mess up my hair!" I asked mock-angrily.  
  
Lizzie eyed my hair pointedly as she exclaimed, "Gordo.. I don't think it's possible to mess up your hair any more than it already is. Look at these curls.."  
  
She tugged gently on one before snagging one of my curly fries. I feigned a face of outrage. "What is this!? First, you diss the hair and now, you're stealing my precious nutrients!? You have gone too far this time, McGuire!"  
  
I scrambled across the floor towards her and attacked her.. We rolled around on the floor in a heap; I was doing all the tickling and Lizzie was doing all the squealing, but we both added in our own peals of laughter.  
  
After several minutes of this activity, we were both exhausted and collapsed on the floor next to each other.  
  
"That...was...hilarious..." I said between breaths, rolling on my side to look at her.  
  
"Yeah...That...was...fun..." Lizzie answered, as breathless as I was.  
  
We looked at each other for a long time; our gaze locked. Lizzie smiled in a shy manner before looking away. She saw the hurt expression on my face, so she desperately tried to change the subject. "Plus, Gordo, I don't think you could call curly fries 'nutrients.' Depending on the way they're cooked, they have no nutritional value! Even you should know that, Mr. Genius..."  
  
I caught on to her mocking tone and I leered playfully at her. The thought of again cavorting like puppies across the floor gnawed at my mind, but I knew I shouldn't initiate it again. For now, anyway..  
  
- -  
  
We ended up watching a movie in her room, on the floor with my back propped up against the end of her bed and her in my arms. I hardly watched the movie, only breathing in the sweet scent of her body and letting myself drown in my thoughts..  
  
I found it odd how comfortable we had grown with each other over the past few years. All the touching, hugging, and of that ilk almost made it seem like.. Like I were her boyfriend instead of Jake. Still, she didn't know how much I longed to just once place my lips on hers.. It constantly nagged me.  
  
But I had always promised myself that I couldn't never do that to Lizzie. Ruin something she held close to her heart, like the relationship she had with Jake.. I had also always promised myself that if I had to ruin something for her, I would do so for a very good reason. So far, Jake wasn't doing anything for me to have reason to mention their breaking up to Lizzie..  
  
"Gordo? Gordo?"  
  
I was snapped out of my reverie by a very confused Lizzie. She looked concerned, as well, when she said, "Gordo? The movie's over.. You're staring at a blank screen.."  
  
I blushed a little, but smiled all the same. "I guess I was kinda out of it for a minute.."  
  
She giggled and snuggled against me playfully. My smile widened in a dreamy state.. I loved to be in heaven.  
  
- -  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Meanwhile, the doorbell had just rung downstairs.. Sam answered it and looked unhappily at the culprit: Jake Tedesco, his worst enemy. He loathed any guy who was around Lizzie, except for maybe Gordo. He was a pretty nice guy, always consoling and being there for his little Lizzie.. He shook that thought out of his head and said frostily, "Just stopping by, I hope.."  
  
The tall, well-built boy smiled at Sam, a stunning flash of white. "Naw, Mr. McGuire.. Lizzie and I were supposed to do some homework together, but I had to work late. I ended up getting off a little early, so I came to see my girl."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at this comment, but smirked to himself. "Well, she's upstairs watching a movie with Gordo."  
  
He was pleased to see the look of anger and shock on Jake's face. Jake started for the stairs, but Sam stepped in front of him. Jake said as calmly as he could, "Little Gordon can go into Lizzie's room and I can't? Who knows what they're doing up there!?"  
  
Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "The thing is, Jake.. Gordo and Lizzie have been friends their whole lives. We trust him more than anyone and know that he would never intentionally hurt Lizzie."  
  
Jake felt like he was fuming.. He tried to keep his cool, but it didn't seem to be working at the moment. "But, Mr. McGuire, I would never intentionally hurt Lizzie either.. She's my heart and I really like her, sir."  
  
The two stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds.. Sam glared a little and stepped out of the way, adding to the conversation, "You can go up and see her, since Gordo's up there.. He'll keep an eye on you."  
  
Jake put on a fake smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. McGuire."  
  
He then continued toward the stairs, his face contorting with hatred. 


End file.
